Mi persona
by Layla Redfox
Summary: [Y Noya puede verlo. Con claridad, a tres metros de distancia de él. Ve el montón de dígitos grabados en la piel de ese chico gigante. No sabe que es lo mejor hasta que se da cuenta. De que puede ver el reloj de otra persona aparte del suyo] / Soulmate AU - Mafia AU


_**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu y sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate-sensei_

 _-Este capítulo unico no está beteado-_

 _._

 **Mi persona**

* * *

 _Asahi x Noya_

* * *

.

.

.

—¿De nuevo pensando en el reloj, Nishinoya?

El aludido no se gira a ver a quién le habló inmediatamente. Solo se queda viendo los números invisibles que están en su muñeca, números que solo él puede ver. Números que cambian. Es un reloj, que ha estado en cuenta regresiva por años. Al lado del reloj se cuentan los años y los días también, y cada que pasa un día el reloj se reinicia y vuelve la cuenta hacia atrás. Una y otra vez. Es un artefacto místico que está grabado en su piel, y solo se detendrá cuando conozca a su persona. A su alma gemela.

Y sí, quizás Nishinoya está pensando demasiado en ello.

Después de tres segundos que pasan en su reloj se gira a ver a Oikawa, que tiene las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y lo mira de costado.

—Reon, dame lo de siempre —avisa, sentándose al lado de Noya, dejando un asiento de distancia entre ellos.

—Enseguida —responde el barman.

Los tres son los únicos en el lugar, en ese pequeño bar con un toque elegante pero antiguo en el sótano de la enorme mansión donde viven. Están ellos y algunos muchachos más, pero seguramente en unas horas se llenará de más gente y ruido y dejará de ser tranquilo.

Usualmente Nishinoya formaría parte de ese ruido, pero siente que esa noche lo va a dejar pasar.

—Solo estoy pensando de más, creo —dice finalmente, dándole un trago al vaso de cerveza que tiene al frente desde hace media hora y no ha terminado.

No es que él sea de los que se toman su tiempo, sino que ahora solo estaba buscando un momento de paz, por alguna razón. Y eso sí que es raro. Tanto como pensarse las cosas de más, porque Nishinoya no lo hace.

Sin embargo, ha llegado al punto de que, si ve su reloj marcando 23 años, 3 días y todas las horas que han pasado ese día, y no hay nadie especial a su lado, es porque algo está haciendo mal. Sobre todo, si ahora a su lado está Oikawa, con un vaso de whisky en la mano, con la intensión de -Noya puede verlo desde lejos- hablar con él sobre lo que sea que le moleste.

—Ahora estás pensando en tu alma gemela, entonces —dice Oikawa después de dar un trago, sin mirarlo—. Te preguntas donde estará, por qué nunca lo has visto, por qué ese bendito reloj que tienes en la mano no deja de avanzar.

—Hablas como si supieras todo, Oikawa —comenta Noya sin mirarlo tampoco—. Yo no te he visto preguntándote por tu alma gemela todo el tiempo.

—Es porque no la necesito. Con Iwa-chan me basta, aunque no sea la persona que el destino ha preparado para mí, en realidad me vale muy poco.

Conoce a Oikawa desde hace quince años, quizás. Cuando solo era un mocoso de la calle y una familia peligrosa le abrió las puertas a él y a unos cuantos más. Nunca había hablado con él más de lo necesario, en todo ese tiempo, solo en fiestas y reuniones en los que se emborrachaba y Noya hablaba hasta con la pared. Esta, de hecho, es la primera conversación casual y un tanto personal que tienen en todo el año.

—Sin embargo —sigue hablando Oikawa como si nada—, tengo esta ala gigantesca en toda mi espalda, que obviamente me hace preguntarme sobre mi persona. Es alguien sumamente drástico, podría decir. Me pregunto si será una chica, o un chico, quien sabe. Me pregunto si será de este país o del extranjero, a saber. Pero me lo pregunto, sí.

—¿Estás desvariando, Oikawa? —pregunta Noya con una sonrisa torcida en la cara—. Porque no son ni las seis de la tarde y ya estás hablando incoherencias, lo que me hace pensar que ya has estado bebiendo por ahí.

—El viejo Ukai nos invitó a mí y a Daichi unas copas, sí, porque teníamos que hablar de un asunto, pero nos desviamos —se explica el castaño dando otro trago al vaso en su mano—. Vine aquí por algo más ligero cuando de repente veo al pequeño y alegre Nishinoya todo melancólico. Así que, o el fin del mundo está cerca, o te has puesto a pensar en que quieres hacer con tu vida.

Noya juega y gira el vaso de cerveza contra sus dedos, pensativo.

—No es que me esté quejando de mi estilo de vida solo que… siento que estoy un tanto aburrido —le dice a Oikawa, juntando casi el dedo pulgar y el índice, para dar una pequeña idea lo que está diciendo.

—Si correr por ahí con una espada y meterte a peleas mayores te parece aburrido, no sé cuál es tu concepto de entretenimiento, Noya-kun —dice Oikawa con el vaso contra los labios.

Noya ríe bajito y quedo.

—Debes aceptar que los últimos días han sido muy aburridos —le espeta, ladeando la cabeza.

—Bueno sí, no te puedo refutar eso —Oikawa se encoje de hombros—. Pero qué, aprovechas estos días aburridos para pensar en tu alma gemela y que de repente, ¿quieres verla?

—Siento que sí —responde Nishinoya, levantando el brazo—. Dime loco-

—Lo eres.

—Cállate. Bueno, dime lo que sea, pero siento que este reloj está comenzando a pesar. Y- y siento que me desespera cada minuto que pasa. Y quiero que se detenga, como sea.

—Aja —asiente Oikawa—. Y cuando la encuentres, ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Nishinoya ladea la cabeza a otro lado.

—¿Tú qué harías?

—Le diría, no amigo, este chico ya está enamorado de otro chico, así que no pierdas tu tiempo —Oikawa levanta su mano hacia adelante, como si estuviera deteniendo a alguien—, pero también dime, como se te ocurre hacer esto con nuestra bella espalda, por favor.

Nishinoya suelta una corta carcajada.

—Bueno… no sé, supongo que depende del momento cuando la vea.

—Entonces deberías irte ahora —le dice Oikawa—. Aprovecha que los días están tan aburridos.

—Pero no sé dónde buscar. Cielos, hay algunos tipos tan suertudos que tienen una brújula en sus pies o un hilo colgando del dedo —se queja Noya, cruzándose de brazos—. Y otros como yo tienen que estar pendientes del reloj a ver si no se detuvo cuando menos se lo imaginaban.

—Y otros como yo debemos aguantar el dolor de tatuajes inesperados —dice Oikawa, señalándose la espalda—. Pero, en fin. ¿Hay algún sitio de la ciudad a donde nunca hayas ido o te haya interesado ir?

—Puede —Nishinoya se rasca la barbilla con los dedos—. ¿Y si no está en la ciudad?

—Pues sal de ella —Oikawa se encoje de hombros—. Nadie te detiene, y si alguien pregunta, yo sabré a que te fuiste a hacer. Solo, no incendies nada si te vas de viaje.

—Solo fue una vez… —dice Noya, en tono bajito, bajándose del banco de la barra—. No sabía que era un para rayos.

—Como sea, vete ya.

Yuu así lo hace, y con paso apresurado sale por la puerta del lugar, que lleva a unas escaleras, las cuales sube hasta uno de los pasillos de la casa, y cuando corre por los pasillos evitando chocar con compañeros suyos, siente el reloj pesando en su mano de nuevo.

.

.

.

—¿En serio —se queja Tanaka en voz baja—, como se te ocurre salir a buscar _ahora_?

—Les dije que podía ir por mi cuenta —dice Noya desde el asiento de atrás de la camioneta.

—¿Y dejarte solo por ahí en este barrio y que te encuentres con los zorros y todo se vuelva un lío? —el que conduce la camioneta, Ennoshita, le pregunta eso en tono acusador—. No, gracias.

—Bueno, no era necesario que vinieras tampoco, Ennoshita —le dice Tanaka desde el asiento de copiloto—. Podría haber conducido yo y traerlo de vuelta a sano y salvo.

Ennoshita se limita a bufar con burla mirando el camino frente a ellos.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

—¿Saben que el viejo Ukai está organizando algo súper secreto? —dice Noya desde el asiento trasero, acercándose en medio de ellos—. ¿Y saben lo sospechoso que sería ver a tres cuervos por los barrios de Shinjuku a estas horas?

—Yo no lo sabía, ¿Tú como lo sabes? —pregunta Tanaka, extrañado.

—Si es tan secreto no creo que los zorros estén al tanto —comenta Ennoshita—, además sería aún más extraño ver al pequeño cuervo pirómano que tenemos ir por ahí solo en su barrio.

—Debería gustarme ser reconocido de ese modo, ¡pero no lo pedí! —se queja el más pequeño de los tres—. Como sea, detente por aquí.

Ennoshita hace caso y se estaciona, y los otros dos chicos abren las puertas de sus lados de la camioneta nada más esta se detiene.

—La verdad es que, sí estoy un poco cansado, así que te lo encargo —le dice Ennoshita a Tanaka a través de la ventana.

—¿No has estado durmiendo bien, Chikara? —pregunta Noya, arqueando una ceja.

—Cierto, porque no hemos estado haciendo trabajos ni nada, ¿estás bien? —dice Tanaka.

Ennoshita hace un gesto con la mano, para que dejen pasar el asunto.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —dice dos veces—. Si se meten en problemas solo vengan corriendo y les abriré las puertas y saldremos volando.

—Ennoshita, eres el hombre —Tanaka levanta el puño y lo lleva a su pecho, golpeando ahí un par de veces.

—Gracias, hombre —dice Noya con una sonrisa, para girarse y comenzar a caminar por la calle comercial abarrotada de gente.

Pasaron cuarenta y cinco minutos en la camioneta, por lo que estirar las piernas viene muy bien. Ya casi son las siete, y Noya solo quiere caminar por todo el barrio, y cree que es posible recorrerlo todo en cuatro horas, al menos así lo cree él. Se lo comenta a Tanaka, y él parece estar de acuerdo, e incluso dice que pueden hacerlo en menos tiempo si caminan más rápido, así que lo hacen, y nadie puede detenerlo.

—Por cierto, Noya —habla Tanaka mientras van caminando—, ¿Por qué…?

—¿Por qué quiero buscar a mi persona ahora? —Nishinoya completa la pregunta, encogiéndose de hombros—. No lo sé, Ryuu, la verdad, solo se me dio. Siento mi muñeca temblar últimamente estos días, no sé. Y como no hemos salido del barrio últimamente…

—Mmm, tienes razón —Tanaka asiente, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Te preguntas cómo será?

—No lo sé… supongo que no pensaré en eso hasta que lo vea, aunque en realidad no me importa mucho. Aunque si te soy sincero ni siquiera estoy seguro de que la encuentre por aquí.

—Aunque nunca se sabe.

Shinjuku es uno de los barrios que Noya nunca ha pisado en toda su totalidad, o al menos ha ido de pasada, pero nunca ha recorrido sus calles con cuidado como en su propio barrio. Ni siquiera ha ido mucho por los barrios más concurridos de Tokyo porque su gente no es así. Él creció en Ikebukuro junto a todos sus compañeros y ha ido al otro lado de la ciudad solo por negocios y para terminar quemando una casa, sin querer, claro. Además, el reloj de su mano ha corrido siempre sin importar el sitio donde este, sin importas las cosas que haga. Quizás ahora que esta mentalizado en encontrar algo por primera vez en su vida, sea cuando de verdad consiga lo que quiere.

—Supongo que hasta un alma libre como Noya-san busca enamorarse —comenta Ryuu en tono cantarín—. Aunque te aseguro que es un sentimiento muy agradable, sí.

Noya mira a su amigo esbozando una sonrisa ladina, mirándolo de costado, porque de repente Tanaka ha puesto una cara ensoñadora y lo ha rodeado un aura rosa cubierta de flores que flotan a su alrededor.

—Tal parece que alguien está muy feliz de estar con Kanoka-chan —comenta rompiendo la burbuja de Ryuu—. Aunque, estar en una expresión figurativa ya que no le has dicho nada.

Eso suena más como una acusación, por lo que Tanaka no puede evitar ponerse rojo de los nervios y la vergüenza.

—¡E-E-Es que estar enamorado de tu amiga de la infancia es complicado!

—Claro que lo es.

—¡Lo es! ¡Siento que si la Nee-san me ve más que como un amigo de la infancia me matará mientras duermo!

—Entonces deja que tu Saeko-nee-san hable con ella.

—Ni hablar, debo resolver mis problemas por mi cuenta.

—¿Quieres que hable con ellas? Las del Niiyama me adoran.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Fácil al final te emparejan con ella y yo salgo perdiendo!

—No creo que sea buena idea emparejar a Kanoka-san con un plebeyo como yo ¿sabes?

—Eres una deidad para todos en casa, tú lo sabes.

—Aja. ¿Y si le dices que es tu alma gemela o algo así?

—Ah, oh no, eso no se podría, es que no sé si Kanoka es mi alma gemela —mientras caminan rápido, Ryuu se rasca la nuca—. La conozco desde niños, me habría dado cuenta. Ambos lo habríamos hecho.

—Pero aun así te gusta.

—Si el destino me quiere dar a mi persona ahora no me negaría a conocerla —dice Tanaka—. Pero Kanoka siempre ha estado ahí y, es complicado sabes, porque, me encanta, dios —su cara se pone más y más roja conforme habla—, pero no sé, porque siento que mi alma gemela está cerca, aunque no pueda sentir lo que esa persona siente, no tengo un reloj tatuado en mi muñeca, y nunca han aparecido tatuajes impensables en mi espalda, y me preocupa ¿sabes? Porque a veces solo voy por ahí y me hago daño y pienso-

—¡MALDICIÓN!

—¡Sí, exacto, maldición! ¡Porque me hice daño y puede que lastimé a esa persona también y-!

—¡No, Ryuu, me refiero- Mi reloj! ¡El puto reloj! ¡Se detuvo! ¡Se detuvo!

—¡QUÉ!

Ambos se detienen de repente en una esquina, frente a un semáforo en rojo que no ven, y milagrosamente se salvan de ser arrollados por el montón de carros que avanza frente a ellos. Noya mira su muñeca con los ojos bien abiertos, y Tanaka hace lo mismo, aunque no puede ver nada de todos modos, pero ambos comienzan a alterarse de todas formas.

Ambos se preguntan dónde, Noya pregunta qué hora es en el celular de Ryuu, y se gira a ver por todos lados, buscando algo, no sabe qué, pero sus ojos buscan algo de todas formas, algo que solo sabrá de que se trata cuando lo vea. O alguien, quien sea. Se da cuenta de que han caminado un montón, y que ya ni recuerda el camino de regreso a la camioneta, y lo peor es que no ha sido un camino recto, sino que han girado por varias calles en distintas direcciones, pasando por varias tiendas y demás negocios, terminando en algún lugar en el centro, repleto de gente, autos y edificios de tamaños irregulares. Ya son pasadas las siete así que está oscuro y las calles parecen más llenas que hace quince minutos.

No llevan ni media hora ahí pero ya consiguieron lo que fueron a buscar, aunque claro, Nishinoya ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Él grita, y la gente que pasa lo mira raro, con Tanaka tras de él tratando de calmarlo, porque la verdad es que están llamando demasiado la atención.

—Regresemos lento —habla Ryuu—, caminemos lento.

—¡¿Pero por dónde?!

—¡No lo sé!

Noya vuelve a gritar, y Tanaka se disculpa, porque el reloj ha estado detenido por dos minutos y Noya se habría dado cuenta de no ser porque Ryuu solo hablaba y hablaba.

—No seas ridículo, esto no es tu culpa —le dice dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo—, es solo que el destino es un jodido hijo de puta.

En ese momento simplemente decide dar media vuelta y comenzar a trotar por donde cree ha estado avanzando. Su memoria reconoce inconscientemente distintos letreros de las calles, por lo que avanza a lo largo de la estrecha avenida sin problemas hasta llegar a una intersección, con Tanaka siguiéndolo de cerca. Incluso es capaz de girar a la derecha sin dudar, mirando hacia todos lados todavía, buscando, sintiendo lo que tiene que encontrar, negándose a que todo quede y termine así, porque ni siquiera lo ha intentado, ni siquiera le ha puesto todo el empeño del mundo a su búsqueda. No puede terminar así, se dice, no puede, no puede y…

— _¡¿Cómo que se detuvo?!_

…entonces lo escucha. Casi se cae hacia delante por detenerse tan de repente. Se gira y mira por encima de su hombro, y con lo primero que se encuentra es con una maceta de lirios, al lado de una maceta de tulipanes, junto a otras macetas sobre una mesa y estantes que solo exhiben más y más flores, iluminadas por las luces naranjas y amarillas que llegan a través del cristal de la tienda. Es una floristería, con un letrero grande en la parte superior con, muy seguramente, el nombre del lugar. _Atardecer brillante_ se llama.

Nishinoya retrocede dos pasos hasta plantarse frente a la puerta y mirar a través del cristal. Hay dos chicos ahí, uno de cabello claro, plateado quizás, hablando con un sujeto alto, enorme, con el cabello largo atado en una coleta desordenada sobre su cabeza. Ambos llevan delantales verdes, con el nombre del lugar, y el más bajo parece estar gritándole algo y ambos miran la mano del más alto, que solo la mira alterado, gritando que _el reloj se detuvo._

Y Noya puede verlo. Con claridad, a tres metros de distancia de él. Ve el montón de dígitos grabados en la piel de ese chico gigante. No sabe que es lo mejor hasta que se da cuenta. De que puede ver el reloj de otra persona aparte del suyo.

Entonces no se lo piensa. Ignora al chico de cabello cenizo reclamarle al otro desde que momento pasó y como no se dio cuenta, pero Noya pasa eso de largo y abre la puerta de un tirón, y suena la campanita del borde de la puerta.

—¡OYE TÚ, GRANDOTE!

Ambos empleados se giran a verlo, con los ojos abiertos como platos. El grandote tiene barba y ojos oscuros y una expresión de sorprendido que lo hace parecer tan vulnerable, a pesar de que es un gigante con cara de viejo. Tanaka observa todo desde el marco de la puerta, alternando su mirada desde Noya hasta los otros dos.

Entonces Nishinoya levanta su brazo, mostrando el lado de la muñeca donde se ve su reloj detenido en el momento exacto en que se cruzaron, pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta. O quizás sí, pero Noya lo pasó de largo. Recuerda las flores, en algún lugar de su memoria. Es borroso, pero las recuerda. Espera a que el otro chico vea su muñeca y que la expresión en su cara cambie si es que ve el reloj también.

Para cuando lo hace, Noya no duda en gritar, algo que no había gritado muchas veces porque no había nadie a quien decírselo. Pero ahora se ha presentado el momento, y no duda en decir las palabras que tiene en mente.

—¡Sal conmigo!

La brisa de la noche entra por la puerta abierta y barre suavemente con las hojas y pétalos de las flores en los maseteros repartidos por toda la floristería. El aire golpea la cara del grandulón frente a Noya, y su expresión sorprendida se acentúa.

—¿…perdón?

Entiende su desconcierto piensa que quizás necesita un momento para asimilar lo que está pasando, pero Noya está dispuesto a esperar a que reaccione. De todos modos, ya ha esperado veintitrés años, cinco meses, tres días, diecinueve horas, veinte minutos y treinta y cuatro segundos. No hace daño esperar un momento más.

Pero, sin que lo vea venir, el chico de cabello cenizo está empujándolos a ambos fuera del local, y le es fácil mover al grandote a pesar de las diferencias de alturas, pero debe estar aprovechando el momento de confusión, eso sí. Cuando están afuera le arrebata el delantal del trabajo al más alto y le lanza un abrigo contra la cara y cierra la puerta, bajo la mirada de los transeúntes, y con el sonido de la campanita de fondo.

Noya mira a la persona a su lado luchando con sacarse el abrigo que se enredó en su cuello. Cuando se lo quita, ha quedado más despeinado que antes, entonces también mira a Noya, y en sus ojos parece reflejarse algo de pánico. Tanaka se ha esfumado, pero así está mejor.

—Hola —Nishinoya dice con una sonrisa en la cara.

El otro chico más grande lo mira de costado.

—Eh, creo que debiste empezar por ahí…

—¡Lo siento! ¡Es que! ¡Vi tu reloj y pensé…!

—Oh, no, es que me sorprendiste —el otro hace un gesto con las manos—. Eh, bueno, ¿me dejas ver tu reloj?

—¡Claro! —responde Nishinoya extendiéndole la mano—. Mi nombre es Yuu, por cierto. Nishinoya Yuu. Aunque mis amigos me dicen Noya

Lo dice con una emoción tal que el otro solo puede mirarlo un segundo tras ver el reloj grabado en la muñeca de Noya. Al final, cuando parece cerciorarse de todo es correcto y no se están confundiendo, se permite sonreír un poco, y al ver eso, Nishinoya se siente -un poco- raramente bien.

—Azumane Asahi.

Al fin le puede dar un nombre a esa cara, aunque le viene una duda a la cabeza de repente.

Le pregunta si tienen la misma edad, de repente, y lo llama por su nombre, y Asahi parece sorprendido de que lo llame de esa manera de buenas a primeras, pero al final le responde él es un año mayor, si es que Noya era el que tenía veintitrés años. El que se sorprende está vez en Noya, porque la apariencia de Asahi lo hace ver un poco más viejo, pero no se lo menciona.

—Entonces esto apareció el día que tú naciste… —comenta Asahi mirando su muñeca.

Luego mira a Noya y se sobresalta porque el más pequeño lo está mirando con ojos brillantes. Asahi termina sonriendo nerviosamente, sin saber muy bien decir o hacer.

—¿Y tú estabas…?

—Pensé en salir a buscarte —suelta Noya rápidamente—. Es decir, no sabía que serías tú, en específico, solo que hoy, se me dio por venir y ver si encontraba a alguien… y aquí estás.

—¿De repente? ¿No eres de por aquí?

—De hecho, vivo en Toshima, por el barrio Ikebukuro, pero nunca había venido por aquí porque… ¿siempre has trabajado aquí?

Asahi se sobresalta un poco, pero luego ambos miran la tienda de flores.

—Bueno, no siempre, hace como un año llegué con mi amigo Suga desde Miyagi y la abrimos…

—¡Oh, eres un chico de campo!

En ese momento Nishinoya comprende que nunca había visto a Asahi en su vida porque vivían en lugares distintos, y como él no era de frecuentar ese barrio en específico, quizás el destino finalmente le está ayudando un poco.

Logra caminar unas calles de Asahi, preguntándole cosas al azar, como si le gustaba su trabajo, o que le hablara de las flores, o si conocía a más personas con esa situación de los vínculos de almas gemelas. Lo cierto era que el amigo que los echó hace un rato de la floristería ya había encontrado a su alma gemela, y Asahi comentó que quizás era por eso que estaba más emocionado que él con todo ese tema.

—¿Entonces a ti no te ha interesado saber? —le pregunta Nishinoya directamente, tomando ligeramente un poco su distancia.

—No es que no me interesara, sino que… —se detienen en medio de la calle, y el más alto se rasca la mejilla Barbosa, mirando a otro lado—…yo recorrí toda mi ciudad esperando que en algún momento esto se detuviera y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Pero nunca fue así. Entonces pensé que si viajaba a otros lados encontraría algo, pero, nunca he tenido el dinero suficiente, y es ahora que conseguí que, con mi amigo Suga, abriéramos ese sitio, pero…

—Es una ciudad gigante, no me lo tienes que decir —termina diciendo Nishinoya—. No me lo tienes que decir.

—Sí… aunque, yo no sé si soy lo que esperabas encontrar, Nishinoya-kun —dice Asahi, encogiéndose de hombros y apretándose en brazo con una mano.

—¿Por qué agregas el "kun"? Solo tenemos un año de diferencia.

—Tú agregas el "san"

—¡Pero es que así me criaron! Además, no tenía expectativa alguna, solo que me sentía un poco culpable por empezar a buscar recién ahora, creo. Pero no quiere decir que seas malo, te ves, ¿bien? Aunque no pareces de veinticuatro.

—No lo digas…

—Pareces ligeramente más viejo.

—¡Bueno, es que el pelo y la barba me hacen parecer un poco salvaje! Aunque he pensado en cortar mi cabello, la gente se asusta y me confunde con, ¿delincuentes?

Nishinoya arquea una ceja.

—¿Solo por eso? ¿Pero qué importa tu apariencia? Quédate así, te ves bien.

Asahi ladea la cabeza a un lado, y su ceño se arruga, y en sus labios se forma una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Bien en plan…?

De repente, Nishinoya siente que sus mejillas se calientan.

—¡Pues, plan genial, solo digo! ¡Te sienta bien, la barba, y la coleta, y eso, y! ¡¿Qué me pasa?!

Por primera vez en lo que ha estado a su lado, escucha a Asahi reír. Y Noya se le queda viendo, sin pensar en nada en particular, simplemente, lo mira.

De ahí, las palabras de Nishinoya solo fluyen.

—Asahi-san.

—¿Hmm?

—Pertenezco a una banda de mafiosos que dirigen todos los pachinkos del distrito Teshima y el contrabando de opio por el norte de la ciudad.

—… _¿perdón?_

Nishinoya no sabe si lo dice porque habló lo más bajito que pudo para que las personas alrededor no entraran en pánico o porque en realidad, Asahi no puede con lo que acaba de oír.

—¡Es que! ¡Siento que si no soy sincero contigo esto terminara muy mal! —termina por gritar, de todos modos—. Esa es mi vida, desde pequeño estás personas me acogieron y me dieron un techo bajo el cual vivir. No son malas personas, y el negocio no es algo maligno, ¿sabes? Al menos yo no toco nada de la mercancía y me la paso jugando en los locales y demás, pero de ahí nada… entiendo si no quieres saber nada de eso, o de mí, en serio que entendería si te asusta.

Asahi lo mira parpadeando un segundo.

—¿…Es esa mafia del barrio Ikebukuro?

—No hay otra —dice Nishinoya, encogiéndose de hombros, pero luego se da cuenta—. Momento, ¿Cómo sabes?

—Creo que Suga estaba viendo a un chico que también estaba involucrado con ellos.

—¿Eh?

—Creo que se llamaba ¿Sawamura?

La mandíbula de Nishinoya cae hasta el suelo.

—¿Entonces tu Suga es el Suga de Daichi-san? —pregunta con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas, aunque no espera que Asahi le responda—. Wow, son demasiadas casualidades para mí por un día. ¿No conocerás a alguien con un tatuaje de alas en toda la espalda, o sí?

—No… —responde Asahi, confundido.

—Muy bien —Nishinoya respira con fuerza—. Entonces, ¿No te molesta?

—¿El que seas un mafioso o el que Suga salga con un mafioso?

—¿Quizás ambas?

—Bueno, Suga no se metería con alguien peligroso si así lo fuera, y por lo que me ha dicho de lo que Sawamura le ha contado, no son malos tipos.

—Claro que no lo somos.

—Entonces no debo preocuparme por ti. Aunque me resulta extraño que Sawamura pueda venir por aquí.

—Eso es porque Daichi-san da miedo.

—¿Eh?

—En este barrio hay un grupo que podría decirse es algo así como nuestra competencia —explica Noya—, por eso nunca vengo solo por aquí, porque puede ser peligroso. Pero para sujetos como Daichi-san no hay problema porque todo el mundo sabe que no es buena idea meterse con él.

—Ah…

—Aunque eso no quiere decir que yo no sea peligroso igualmente —dice Nishinoya, cruzándose de brazos y enderezándose en pose orgullosa—. Tengo una especie de historial, también —en ese momento mira a Asahi por el rabillo del ojo—. Por eso digo, que si no quieres saber de mi…

Asahi agita las manos frente a él.

—Aunque en serio me da miedo saber que habrás hecho... quiero saberlo, de todas formas.

—¿En serio?

Azumane se encoge de hombros.

—Siempre me dicen que le falta más intensidad a mi vida, y te he estado buscando desde que tengo dieciséis. No puedo alejarme simplemente así cuando siento que tú eres quien creo le va a dar más alegría a mi vida y-

Los ojos de Yuu se agrandaron.

—Y acabo de decir eso en voz alta —Asahi se lleva la mano a la cara murmurando cosas inentendibles, con la cara enrojecida.

Pero entonces, inevitablemente Nishinoya se ríe, de una forma tan estruendosa que esta vez sí llama la atención de las demás personas.

—Tal vez estamos soltando cosas sin querer —dice cuando se calma—. Tal vez es inevitable.

Asahi suspira.

—Tienes razón… también creo que hubiera sido inevitable que no hayamos conocido, porque creo que Suga está tratando de convencerme a mí y a la otra persona que trabaja en el lugar de hacer los adornos florales para una especie de reunión.

—¡Ohhh la fiesta de cumpleaños del nieto del viejo Ukai! ¡Tienen que acceder!

—Me lo pensaré… —dice Asahi medio en broma, medio en serio.

Aunque Nishinoya no lo sabe a ciencia cierta, pero aun así se ríe.

—Es cierto que nos habríamos encontrado de una forma u otra… aunque me siento más feliz de haberte encontrado por mis propios medios. Aunque haya sido una casualidad.

Ambos terminan sonriendo, al final.

De una u otra manera, Asahi termina accediendo a que los dos vayan a algún lado a comer lo que sea, y Noya agradece haber sacado dinero suficiente para eso. Como agradece, por alguna razón, lo que le está pasando ahora.

Porque siente que, finalmente, tras tantos años, el reloj en su muñeca ya no pesa tanto.

.

.

.

.

 _._

Basicamente, el AU de los relojes puede variar, el reloj puede ir hacia adelante o hacia atrás dependiendo de como lo quiera el autor, en este caso, he usado la primera opción, y quizás use la segunda en otro fandom, quien sabe.

Los que me conocen bien, sabrán quien es el alma gemela de Oikawa :D me dan ganas de hacer una continuación sobre ellos, pero no sé, ya veremos

Gracias por leer~

Layla Redfox fuera! :3


End file.
